narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanzeon
| reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = Kurumi (Container) | hiden = | nature = Wood Release Earth Release Water Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Creation of All Things | tools = }} is a entity housed within Kurumi. Formerly residing in the underground city of Yasumidokoro, she would be drawn to the forests above by a powerful signature. Tracking it, she would find its source: the Daimyō. Seeing the woman's potential for grandiose things, and sensing her connection to both nature and the spirit's old teacher, Kanzeon engaged. At first, it started as a conversation, but then, it devolved into a test of combat skill. Both further endeared her to the former Kumo-nin. Recognizing a checkered past, her interest piqued further. Thus, when the young woman's defenses lowered, she struck, coming to rest within Kurumi, linking herself to the young woman's conscious and placing herself firmly within Kuru's body. Ultimately influencing parts of the Daimyō's current disposition. Despite the initial charged encounter, their relationship appears to be amicable, Zeon teasing the woman about her Shinigami husband. Background Political Games Recognition: A Relationship Days of Our Lives Personality Appearance The miscreant appears rather innocent upon first glance. She is notably short, cresting at about 4'2. Many describe her appearance as sprite-like; other times, she's mistaken for a nymph of some sort. Her eyes are typically burnt gold or amber depending on her mood, with the former signifying a rare anger while the latter exhibits her playfulness. Among her unique characteristics are teal hair and pointed ears, the former turning a rich shade of purple towards its ends. Kanzeon claims the latter is for uniqueness as she abhors "dullness". Appearing from her forehead are two curved horns of a dark green hue, appearing evergreen in some lights. They contrast with her pale skin, the result of avoiding sunlight for centuries. Paired with these features is a perpetual smirk that screams trouble, with only Kurumi able to inquire about the spirit's intentions, though even she rarely receives a straight answer. Outfit wise, she wears a sleeveless and strapless dress the color of seafoam, the dress held to the rest of her frame by a black collar that trails between the ridges of her dress. For ornamentation, she has half of the yin-yang symbol placed on the center of her dress, the shade matching her mood and her eye color. Notably, Kanz exhibits a playful air, often teasing Kurumi about her appearance and how she would dress up if she had such fine "assets", easily earning the latter's ire. When combining with her container, she is shown to alter their form into a taller variation of the two. Standing at 5'6, she maintains the perpetual smirk of her independent existence. Extending to about her mid-back is hair the color of old gold; while most is worn free, two large locks are done up in a gravity-defying infinity loop. Kanzeon retains her pale complexion from her spirit form, though her eyes lose their amber hue; instead, they are a rich seafoam green, contrasting with the red-dot in the center of her forehead. The woman's expression, meanwhile, is that of haughty arrogance, underscoring Zeon's multi-century existence. As a playful dig at her container and fulfilling the spirit's promise of showmanship, her attire leaves little to the imagination. For a bottom, she wears a long gypsy skirt, navy blue in hue. Paired with this is a long blue cloth, looped around her neck and trailing down either side of her frame. Like her hair style, it appears to be gravity defying to an extent, yet covers only the absolute minimum of her breasts, leaving the rest of her frame bare to the world. Despite this, she is richly adorned; armbands resembling coiled snakes can be found below each shoulder. Kanzeon has two types of bracelet on each wrist, and she possesses magnificent earrings coupled with an equally impressive necklace. Taken together, she entrances those who witness her, only adding to Zeon's amusement (and Kurumi's angst). Abilities Ninjutsu Creation of All Things Trivia *Her main, fused appearance is Amame from Tokyo ESP. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality